narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Stab Art: Super Strikes
|image=HellStabChix.jpg |kanji=地獄突き芸 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jigokuzuki Gei: Chō Batsu |parent jutsu=Hell Stab, Dual Hell Stab |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Lightning Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kei Yotsuki, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Hell Stab Art: Super Strikes (地獄突き芸• 超伐, Jigokuzuki Gei: Chō Batsu) are a part of the Hell Stab Arts (地獄突き芸, Jigokuzuki Gei) practiced by Kumogakure's Head Ninja, Kei Yotsuki. While most of the arts revolve around his many shape transformations applied to the Hell Stab, and its dual variant, this one actually refers to his many variants using his many styles evolved from standard Lightning Release. Though, he can also be combined with shape transformation, to increase range and effects, and with the different lightning types Kei possesses. Overview By using his varying "releases" derived from Lightning Release, Kei can manifest Hell Stab (or Dual Hell Stab), with varying effects. Such as, creating one with powerful magnetic fields, that can transfer to those near it, or ones that use iron gold sand, or bright scale powder, among other things. He even has ones that induce radiation and heat, or ones that use his nanite powers. This creates a multitude of purposes, besides just piercing, or cutting, or shape manipulation, with or without chakra (due to his nanite capabilities). Variations *'Electromagnetic Hell Stab:' By inducing the electromagnetic energy Kei can produce with his electric energy, Kei can produce magnetic fields, around his hands, and even his body as he performs this technique. Allowing him to magnetize anything near him, and then inducing an attraction force for more piercing damage. This can also be done, to break through more defenses, by flinging it towards him. By invoking his control over light so far, he can make it blind the incoming target, or hide it in UV or infrared light. These can also induce some radiation effects as well, among other things. It is thought when Kei has more control over the rest of the spectrum, over things can be made. :*'Heat Hell Stab:' By manipulating the sheer heat lightning/electromagnetism can produce at varying intensities and voltages, Kei can increase Hell Stab's power with burning effects, blazing, even incinerating effects. This can heat up (or electrify as well), the air around him, and burn those near him, similar Lava Release Armour, depending on the intensity. This can also be used to melt straight through defenses and a person, without the attack actually connecting. This can be also just emit waves of immense heat, burning (or setting ablaze), things in its path, or melt things around. :*'Light Hell Stab:' :*'Radiation Hell Stab:' By inducing radiation, (and by extension weak force, and neutrinos) with Hell Stab, Kei can increase Hell Stab's sheer deadliness. Emitting waves of radiation can destabilize chakra, and harm living things, like the opponent. Being in range of this Hell Stab can release radiation that could destroy the body from the inside out. This can also disfigure the opponent, or chakra constructs, making them easier to stab. The radiation can cause decomposition as well, to chakra based things, or living things, adding to its power. *'Thunder Hell Stab:' By manipulating the vibrations Hell Stab creates, Kei can essentially make a "Wind version" of the Hell Stab (in truth, vibrations), to overlap around the original construct. In doing so, he doubles the pure piercing power, as the sound shaped acts as a second Hell Stab, made entirely from the sound vibrations the Hell Stab was making. It's thunder can be released as shockwaves, of varying power as well, to shake apart defenses at molecular levels, before piercing even takes place. It can be released into the ground as well. But when Hell Stab strikes, this Thunder around the Hell Stab acts as second points that increase the power of the actual attack as well, similar to a Wind Release version of Hell Stab. This can then release slicing shcokwaves, to cut through the opponent or target as well. This can be done with magnetism, to more easily control the air and shockwaves, the Thunder. This style can produce effects similar to the Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist, noticeably the fissures generated from not even direct contact. *'Plasma Hell Stab:' *'Dark or Positive Hell Stab:' *'Sandy and Dry Hell Stab:' *'Black Lightning Hell Stab:' *'White Lightning Hell Stab:' *'Silver Lightning Hell Stab:' :*'Sealing Lightning Hell Stab:' Others & Combinations Trivia *It should be known that this manipulation is not limited to his Hell Stab alone. It can be done with his LRA, or any of his Lightning-based powers, such as a bolt, or the Palmed Lightning Ball.